


My Human

by Dragongirl1234311



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cas is just confused, Dean has interesting dreams of Cas, Fluff, Gabriel Being Gabriel, Gabriel gets jealous easily, Jealousy, Koi fish are cool, M/M, Moose, Squirrel - Freeform, giraffe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-05-07 09:23:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14668103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragongirl1234311/pseuds/Dragongirl1234311
Summary: Dean, Sam, Gabriel and Cas are all working on a case together. Gabriel can't help but feel jealous when his human is being nice to Cas. He decides to get a little pay back in different ways.





	My Human

Dean sat on the couch and watched as Cas leant over his brothers lap to show him a map.  
Dean couldn’t help the slight jealously for HIS angel leaning over his brothers lap. He shook the thoughts away. Cas was a free spirit. It was just for research anyway.  
Gabriel came out of the shower, towel clad around his torso. Sam glanced up, jaw tensing slightly.

“Find anything. Sam..”

His voice was slacked with a jealous tone, but it was clear he was trying to hide it.

“Ah no.... but get this, the guy who was killed actually had the disease, that went away ten years ago.”

“Oh....cool.”

Gabriel walked into his room and closed the door, trying not to fume over the close contact Cas was sharing with Sam.  
He got dressed and sat on the bed, brooding over how he should punish the gay angel.  
A smirk spread across his face and he stood up, rubbing his hands together in anticipation.

“Cas come with me.”

Gabriel strut towards the door, calling for Cas to follow him. Cas did so, trench coat flowing out behind him.  
Once they were outside Gabriel turned to Cas and sighed.

“Why did you want me?”

“I’m sorry little bro.”

Gabriel magically conjured up a clear bowl full of water and swiped at Cas. The angel turned to a blue Koi and flopped to the ground.  
Gabriel picked it up and place the flopping fish into the bowl. He lowered his face to smirk at the Cas Koi.

“I’m sorry bro, you were flirting with my human.”

The Koi blew a few bubbles and swam around in circles.

“Good, I hope you understand.”

Gabriel paraded triumphantly back into the room and placed the fish bowl on the bench.  
Dean and Sam both looked at the blue Koi, confusion dwelling on there tongues.

“Gabriel, why?”

Dean pointed a confused finger at Gabriel who stood, arms crossed, triumphant smirk painting his lips.

“Why not? Everyone loves a Koi.”

“Gabriel, don’t take this the wrong way, but, a Koi, doesn’t seem to be the best way to help us solve this case.”

Gabriel shrugged. Dean stood and looked into the Koi’s crystal blue eyes. He straightened up and raised his eyebrows at Gabriel.

“This, Koi, looks an awful lot like an angel I know.”

Gabriel shrugged and walked into the kitchen.

“It reminded me as well and I just..thought it would be nice,"

Dean nodded suspiciously before padding back to his chair.  
His angel was nowhere in sight so he grumpily pulled out more books and researched. 

 

***

Dean plodded up stairs, arms swinging carelessly by his sides, eyes droopy from the long night. Cas hadn't shown up again and Gabriel was pretty sure that the Kio wasn't him. 

"Lying son of a bitch."

Dean cursed as he walked to his bedroom. Closing the door he threw his top two layers off and rolled into bed, not bothered to get changed. His body relaxed and seemed to melt into the bed like melting butter.  
It would be so much better if he new the angel was watching him. He blinked the disappointment away and snuggled down to try and sleep. 

**

The bars lights flashed and the music pumped and Dean couldn't help but feel the urge to go and pick up some chick.  
The bar he was in was no doubt a strip club. The inappropriately dressed girls...? Girls?  
Dean scanned the sea of people. Nope. No girls. The scene finally flicked a switch. 

"Oh crap."

He was at a gay bar.  
Men in thongs carrying trays of beverages to other men weaved in and out of Dean's vision. He wasn't sure if he was excited, or down right scared. A bit of both probably.  
He turned to the bar to get a drink where he was met by a cup of whiskey and a card with a room number. 

"Your performance is waiting."

The drag queen who had puffy yellow hair and unscaled pink eyeliner batted his eyelashes at the confused Dean. He picked up the card, and whiskey and walked to the curtains, which led to a hallway, with multiple pink doors. The music died down as he drew closer and closer to room 666.  
He finally arrived and opened the door cautiously.  
The rainbow coloured disco ball spun effortlessly around the ceiling and careless whisper started to drone through the rainbow coloured speakers. His eyebrows shot up and he did the rational thing and walked straight in, talking a seat on the rainbow couch.  
He tapped one of his fingers on his knee and waited for something to happen. 

"Hello Dean."

He whipped his head to the door where Cas stood, clad in his trench coat. Something was different about his appearance though, the coat was tightly concealing his body. 

"A-are you....naked..under there."

"Yes Dean."

Dean's eyes shot wide in anticipation and lust. He quickly court hold of his senses and wielded them back in. 

"Cas, this.."

"I know Dean. Just watch and learn."

Cas stepped forward and stood looming above Dean. He reached for his hands and brought them to the belt of his trench coat. 

"I learnt this from the pizza man."

Cas leant forward...

"Dean???"

Dean instantly stopped and looked to the door way. Cas stood in his trench coat and his other clothes. The other Cas disappeared in a puff of smoke. 

"Cas..Cas?! What the hell man?!"

Cas came forward to stare at Dean. 

"Is this what you dream of?"

Dean blushed and crossed his arms defiantly. 

"No!! Of course not..it's...Gabriel playing tricks on me."

"Gabriel turned me into a Koi."

Deans eyebrows shot up and his mouth fell into an 'O' shape. 

"So that is you."

"Yes, the Koi is me."

"Well how do we get you back?"

"I don't know. Talk to Gabriel."

Dean nodded as Cas turned to leave. 

"Oh and Cas,"

Cas turned to look at him. 

"Next time stay out if my dreams, I don't want..Gabriel turning them into this."

Cas grunted and closed the door.  
Dean sat back down. So close, he was so close to stripping the Angel and the real one had to come in and mess it up. Oh well, maybe the angel did dream of this stuff to? Maybe Gabriel could owe him a favour.

**Author's Note:**

> Random I know, but random seems to be my mojo at the moment so imma role with it


End file.
